Benjamin Masters
by MattsLittleSister
Summary: Sam is in her second year of collage. She hasn't heard from Danny in a very long time. She moves schools, and sees a boy there that vaugely reminds her of Danny, but it can't be him...Can it? Hopefully better than the summary.
1. Wisconsin Tech

_This is the first story I've written in a really really long time that I've submitted, so it's probably really sucky. If it is, I'm sorry._

**Benjamin Masters**

**Chapter 1**

**Wisconsin Tech**

Sam looked out the window of the car.

"I'm hungry, can we stop?" She asked her driver. She had her own car to drive, but her parents still made her be driven around.

"There is nowhere to stop, Miss Manson, but as soon as an oppertunity comes, I shall stop." Her driver replied.

"So...where are we going this time?" Sam asked. She knew her parents were sending her to another collage, because she got kicked out of her old one, but she didn't know where it was.

"Wisconsin Tech." Her driver replied.

Sam sighed and looked at her locket. Danny had given it to her on their last day of highschool. It was a tiny silver heart with Danny's and her pictures in it, on the back he had, 'Love you Always.' engraved. The chain it hang from had tiny dimonds and pearls. She had given him a ring, but she didn't know if he even had it anymore.

Sam felt a tear go down her face. She really missed Danny. It had been a whole year since he had talked to her last, and that was just an email on her birthday. It made her mad, but she didn't want to be mad at him.

Later...

"We're here, Miss Manson." The driver said.

"...huh...what?" Sam said yawning then stretching, she had been asleep.

"We are here, Miss."

"Oh, Ok." Sam said.

"Your things have already been taken to your room. It's room 375 in Tompsan. You can go to the Dean's office to get your schedule and things. Do you need my assistance?"

"No thanks, Matthew, I've got it." Sam said grabbing her bag and gettting out of the car.

"Bye, Matthew!" She called as she walked away.

She went to her room. She saw no pink on her room mates side, so she wasn't worrried about that very much. Nobody was in there, so she put her bag on her bed and went to get her schedule.

On her way there she almost walked into a boy about a year older than her.

"Hey, hottie, where are you goin'?" He asked her.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"How about you come with me?" He asked stepping forward.

"I'd rather not." Sam said, she was getting a little worried, this dude was huge, and there was no way she'd be able to fight him off.

"Aw, Baby, you'v-" the boy started.

Before he finished, Sam felt someone wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She was so shocked, she didn't do anything. Whoever it was pulled her closer.

"Hey, Angel, I missed you, why didn't you call me yesterday?" he said in her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, Dude! I didn't know she was yours!" the boy screamed in horror at whoever was behind Sam before he ran away.

"Thanks, but I could of handled him by myself." Sam said as the boy behind her let her go.

"Yeah right, he would have had you deflowered in less than five minutes. Not calling you weak or anything. You want me to walk with you until you get to the Dean's?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." Sam replied.

"Ok then, I'll see you around." He said walking off.

Sam felt kind of scared after he left, so she ran the rest of the way to the Dean's. After she got her things, she walked back to her room.

When she got there the door was open. She stood in the doorway and looked in. The girl that she guessed was her room mate was sitting at the foot of her bed and she was painting some boy's fingernails with black polish.

When Sam got a better look at the boy she realized that he was the boy from earlier.

"You're going to look SO pretty, Benny!" the girl exclaimed.

The girl was wearing aqua pants with purple flowers on them, and a purple tanktop. She had light brown hair put into two messy braids.

"At least it isn't hot pink like last time." The boy said.

The boy had white hair that almost reached his shoulders, and halfway covered his left eye. He had a black sweater on with a white three-forths sleeved shirt on over it, with a black short sleeved shirt on over that. He had baggy black jeans, and black and white converse all-stars. The only color Sam could see on the boy, was his large gold ring on his middle right finger.

The girl laughed at his statement.

"I still can't belive it took you so long to figure out that you could just use my fingernail polish remover." She said.

"I feel like someone's watching us..." Ben said looking at the doorway and seeing Sam standing there.

She was wearing a dark red tube top with black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and she was wearing a black miniskirt with dark red tights underneath with black combat boots. Her black hair was down, and it had dark red streaks in it. Her violet eyes stuck out in contrast to her red and black outfit.

"Well that explains that." He said.

"See you later." He said hugging the girl.

Then he left the room and went into the room next to hers. Sam knew that she was in a co-ed dorm, but she hadn't realized that the dorm had boys and girls on the same floors.

"Don't mind Ben, and don't worry, There's a door that they lock between the two halves of the dorm at night." The girl said.

"My name's Stacy." She said offering Sam her hand.

"I'm Sam." Sam said shakeing it.

"Welcome to Hell, Sam. But with Lancer as the Dean, Masters as the main science teacher, and Stevenson as your room mate, what could be better?" She said being her voice dripping with sarcasim at the end.

"Lancer's the Dean?" Sam said discusted.

"Yeah, You know him?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, he was my English teacher in Highschool."

"That sucks for you." Stacy said.

"So are you and Ben a couple?" Sam asked.

"Ben and me? Heck no, not that I would mind. He's got his soul set on this one girl that none of us have ever even seen a picture of, I don't remember her name though..."

"That seems kind of sucky to you." Sam said.

"Not really. I've actually got a boyfriend. You hungry?"

"Yeah, kindof..." Sam said.

"Come on, let's go get some chow then, you have money? They make you pay for your food for the first day of the year." Stacy said getting up.

"Yeah, I've got a bunch." Sam said joining her. Then they went outside and walked to the cafitiria.

When they got there, they saw Ben standing at the door way looking at the ground deep in thought.

"Hey, Why don't you move, emo." Some random kid yelled at him.

"Do you want to die?" Ben asked the boy pointing a gun, he pulled out of his pocket, in the boy's face.

The boy screamed and ran off.

Ben laughed and looked in Sam and Stacy's direction.

Sam noticed that he didn't have any color in his eyes, either. The part of his eye that should have color wasn't there and instead in that part of his eyes were two black crosses, (an: well...not really crosses...more like X's put in sideways, because all four parts were even but you get the point.)

"Why does no one ever see how fake that thing looks?" Stacy asked laughing as he walked over to them.

"No idea." He said looking at it.

"It looks like it's an ecto-blaster painted black." Sam blurted out. Then she blushed because she was embarrased for blurting something so stupid.

Ben looked at her funny, she knew that he was about to make fun of her, so she felt her face get even redder.

"That's what it is." Ben said quietly before putting it back into his pocket.

"Benjamin Masters needs to go to his father's class room immediatly." A voice said over the intercoms.

"Damn it. ...I'll be back later." Ben grumbled before walking away.

"Vlad Masters is Ben's Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well...not really, just his Step-Dad, but it still really sucks for him. I never knew him before his parents split up, but I've talked to his older sister, and she said he's changed alot since then. Even his name's different now, I'm the only one outside of his family that actually knows his old one." Stacy said.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Ben reminded her of someone.

"If he wants you to know, Sam, He'll tell you." Stacy answered.

Later...

Sam was asleep, and Stacy was sitting on her bed while Ben used her computer.

"So why are you using my computer instead of your own again?" Stacy asked.

"Yours is faster." Ben said.

"Then get a new one, Isn't Masters a billionare?"

"I'm not asking Vlad for a new computer." Ben said.

"Then ask your mother."

"Like my mom has time for me now." Ben grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Benny." Stacy said hugging him.

"It's alright." Ben said.

"Why do you always read those, but never answer them?" Stacy asked him. She had watched him time and time again read emails from his old friends, then delete them and never reply to them.

"Because the me they're writing to... doesn't exist anymore." Ben said.

"There is something I don't think you have realized yet... And I'm not sure how you will react...So I'm not sure if I should tell you." Stacy said.

"Well then don't tell me, it won't bother me that much, I don't seem care much about anything anymore."

"That's really sad, Benjamin. I'm going to bed, turn off my computer when your done, ok?" Stacy said laying down.

"Ok." Ben said.

Ben turned off her computer about five minutes later and went to bed.

**End chapter one**

_You got to the end. You win a cookie! -Hands you a cookie-_

_Please review, even if it sucks. I need to know how I'm doing._

_Thanks for reading! _

_MattsLittleSister_


	2. The Ex Danny Phantom

_Wow...Seriously...WOW! 12 reviews? That's amazing, I've never gotten that many reviews on a single chapter before. _

_All my reviewers...get another cookie! -hands you all cookies- _

_And all the people that read it, but didn't review and are reading the next chapter, get a half a cookie! -hands you half cookies-_

_And me? ...I get two cookies. -munch-munch-_

_Now that the rewards are given out, lol. It's time for the next chapter! Hope it's as good as the first!_

**Benjamin Masters**

**Chapter 2**

**The Ex-Danny Phantom**

Ben woke up. He rolled over and looked at the old picture of his family by his bed. His cheery old dad in his orange jumpsuit hugging his smiley mom in her aqua one, with Ben on his dad's side and his sister on his mom's.

His cell started ringing...

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Danny! Hi, I haven't heard from you in forever, are you doing ok?" His sister asked.

"My name's Ben, I'm doing ok. How's Dad?"

"Danny, Just because our parents split up, mom married Vlad for who knows what reason, and he adopted you, it doesn't mean that you aren't still Danny Fenton." Jazz said sadly.

"Jazz, it's crappy enough as it is without you crying about it." Ben grumbled.

"I just want you to know that I still love you little brother. And I sent you something for your birthday, and I want you to use it, Ok?" Jazz said before hanging up.

Ben slipped on some jeans and walked over to Stacy's room.

"Stacy?" He said after he opened the door.

Stacy opened her eyes and looked at the half-dressed Ben standing in her doorway.

"Ben, What's the matter?" She said as she sat up and patted the bed beside her.

By the time Ben had sat down, there were tears coming down his face.

"Benny." Stacy said quietly as she wrapped her arms around him and he started crying even more.

Sam woke up and she saw Stacy holding the crying Ben on her bed.

'What's the matter with him?' Sam mouthed.

'I don't know.' Stacey mouthed back.

Stacy looked at her hand, it had some of Ben's tears on it and his tears had a slight green glow.

"Benny... You didn't take your medicine this morning." Stacy whispered so only he could hear her, and showed him her hand when he looked up.

"Oh, Shit!" He shouted as he scrambled out of her bed and ran out of the room and went to his.

Stacy looked at Sam to see if she noticed anything. She didn't seem to.

Danny looked at his reflection in his mirror. His eyes were glowing from beyond his contacts and his face and some of his chest had a slight green tint from his tears.

Two years ago, after graduation, Danny finally came out and told his mom about his ghost powers, telling her he didn't want them anymore. She had made a medicine for him that would take away his powers if he took it everyday. He eyes remained lime green, but didn't glow unless he went to long without taking his medicine, like he just had. His hair slowly changed white and had stayed like that since then, he dyed it black a couple of times, but then he just left it white.

He took his medicine, then in his mirror he watched the glow from behind his contacts slowly disappear, however, the glowy tears on his skin remained, so he took a shower.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked Stacy.

"Yeah, he's been through worse. It takes a lot to get him that upset though... I wonder what happened..." Stacy said.

"Classes start today, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. If your hungry, you can go to breakfast, I'm going to wait for Ben."

"Ok, I'm going to go then." Sam said before she got dressed and left.

Stacy got dressed and went to Ben's room to wait for him.

He came out of his bathroom with just a towel on and he looked annoyed when he saw her.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked walking over to his closet.

"I'm waiting for you to get ready so we can go to breakfast." Stacy answered.

"Why don't you go with your boyfriend?" Ben asked as he grabbed some of his clothes and went back into his bathroom.

"Because I enjoy making you ask that question every morning." Stacy said laughing.

"Ha, Ha." Ben answered stepping out of his bathroom newly clothed.

"So... Did your sister call, Ben?" Stacy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's go to breakfast." Ben answered leaving his room. Stacy sighed and followed him.

When they got to breakfast they found a boy trying to talk to Sam.

"Don't even try, Derek, she's already taken. And you're supposed to be too, remember?" Stacy said smacking him on the back of the head.

Derek shrugged and went back to his laptop computer on the table.

"She Ben's?" He asked Stacy.

"I'm right here, you could just ask me, ya know!" Sam yelled at him.

Ben walked over to Derek and flicked the back of his head, then looked over his shoulder, to see what he was doing.

"That hurt." Derek whined.

"Baby." Ben replied.

"What are you doing? Are you playing Doomed?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it's fun."

"I used to play that, I grew out of it, it seems so pointless." Ben said sitting down.

"There's this dude called Friar Tuck, he's been on the game forever, but I swear, I'm going to beat him."

Sam looked up from her cereal at this point.

"Friar Tuck? I knew him in high school. Why in the heck is he still playing, how nerd could he get?" Ben said stealing one of Stacy's waffles as she sat down beside Sam.

"Hey!" Stacy exclaimed as Ben munched down on it and Derek laughed at her.

Stacy snatched a piece of French toast off of Derek's tray. "Ha!"

"Spectra? What the Hell?" Ben muttered.

"Huh?" Stacy, Derek, and Sam said looking at him.

Ben didn't answer, and just kept looking past them.

"I'll be right back." Ben said getting up. Stacy realized what was going on.

"Need help, Benny?" Stacy asked.

"Not really." Ben answered leaving them.

"I'm following him anyway, Later guys." Stacy said getting up.

"You're going to be late to class." Derek pointed out.

Stacy shrugged and left.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Derek asked Sam.

"Nope."

"Wanna go to class?" Derek said standing up.

"Sure..." Sam said getting up and following him outside.

Stacy followed Ben to see what was going on, he never noticed her there.

She finally saw the ghost Ben was chasing. Ben grabbed his ecto-blaster out of his pocket, and shot at the ghost, missing by about an inch. The red-haired ghost turned around, she was creepy, and looked young, but Stacy noticed she had a bunch of wrinkles.

"Well! If it isn't the ex-Danny Phantom." The ghost said.

"Hey, Spectra, long time no see." Ben said smirking.

Then Spectra and Ben shot at each other at the same time, Spectra dodged easily, but Ben tripped and almost got hit.

"Wow, you've gotten even worse over time." Spectra said.

"Shut up." Ben said shooting his gun at her, hitting her in the arm this time.

"Wow, that was weak... What happened to your powers? Oh yeah, you lost them!" Spectra said laughing.

"I'm just as good now as I was then, I'm even better." Ben said shooting her in the other arm. Spectra wasn't affected.

"You must not be able to concentrate anymore. But of course who could after their mom dumps their dad out of nowhere, then starts banging their archenemy?" Spectra taunted.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me anymore Spectra. I just don't give a damn." Ben said shooting her with his gun again.

This time he hit her in the face, and her head exploded into a glowing green splatter then her body dispersed into a green fog and disappeared.

Stacy gasped at the sight, it was horrible.

"So how long are you going to stand there? The bell rang awhile ago, you're going to be late." Ben said.

Stacy chuckled and walked over to him.

"I thought I told you not to follow me, you could get hurt, ya know." Ben said.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't need help."

"Well, I won't need it. If we run, we might make it to class before the teacher starts talking." Ben said.

"Well then, let's go, We can't be missin' Lancer's Beginning of Literature Class Lecture!" Stacy said smiling. Then she started running towards class.

"And that is why the- Great Expectations! Mr. Masters, Miss Stevenson, you've interrupted my class with your annoying tendency to be late once again!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer." Stacy and Ben said walking to their seats in the back of the class.

"So why does the Dean teach Language Arts again?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know. He likes torturing kids with his supposed teaching skills, I guess. He was the English teacher and the Vice-Principal at my old school." Ben answered.

"Well, it seems pretty stupid to me." Stacy grumbled.

"Life isn't always fair, my friend. Anyone who tells you different is trying to sell you something."

"You've seen The Princess Bride?" Stacy asked staring at Ben.

"My sister made me watch it with her last time I was at my dad's."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright."

"Well, I'm bored..." Stacy said putting her head down on her desk.

Soon she was asleep. Ben tried to listen to what Lancer was saying but he got bored very fast and soon followed Stacy's example.

**End Chapter Two.**

_Yay! You got to the end! Again! This time you get a muffin. -hands you muffin-_

_Just a few things I'd like to ask, is Doomed the game they play on the Internet? Or is it called something else? If it is, I'm sorry. Also I let my friend read the first chapter after I submitted it and she kept on pointing out spelling mistakes. I'm sorry about those too, sometimes I don't catch my mistakes._

_There still isn't much of Sam in the story, but she'll be there a lot more in the next chapter, which I'll put up on Friday most likely._

_Was the second chapter as good as the first? I'm not sure. Review and tell me if I need to fix anything, kay? Thankies!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-MattsLittleSister_


	3. Ben's Sam

_I know I said I would have this done on friday, which was... four days ago. I'm so sorry, I really tried to get it done, but I got seriously stuck right in the middle of the chapter, I just couldn't think of anything to write. This chapter isn't very good, I could probably do alot better, but I just got really bad writers block. Sorry again. I hope that you won't be too dissapointed in me after this chapter. _

**Benjamin Masters**

**Chapter Three**

**Ben's Sam**

At lunch...

"So what do you guys have next, I haven't had a class with any of you all damn day." Derek asked.

"Art." Ben and Sam said at the same time.

"Psychology." Stacy said.

"That sucks, I've got biology with Masters." Derek grumbled.

"Sucks for you." Ben and Stacy said together.

"I hate salad." Ben said looking down at his food.

"Then why did you get it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know..." Ben said rubbing the back of his head.

Stacy sighed and gave Ben her pizza.

"See you guys later, It's a long walk to class." She said getting up and leaving.

"I'll walk you." Derek said following her.

Ben and Sam sat eating in silence for a few minutes.

"If Jimmy cracked corn, and no one cared, then why did they write a song about it?" Danny asked quietly looking down at his pizza.

"What?" Sam asked.

"If Jimmy cracked corn... And no one cared... Then... Why did they write a song about it?" Ben asked laughing. His laugh reminded her of someone that she couldn't place.

Sam laughed. "I'm not sure." She said.

"Ready for art?" Ben asked.

"As long as Lancer doesn't teach it." Sam said.

"Narrative of the Life of Fredrick Douglas!" Ben joked.

"A Tale of Two Cities, Mr. Masters! How dare you insult the massive list of books in the cranium of Mr. Lancer?" Sam joked back.

Ben laughed as he stood up from the table.

"So what kind of stuff do you like to draw?" Sam asked as they started walking towards art.

"I don't know, just whatever comes to mind, you?"

"I like to do sort of sad pictures, I don't do happy stuff very often." She answered.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Because you're supposed to draw how you feel, and I'm not very happy anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ben answered. It was awkward talking to Sam after all this time, even though she didn't know who he was.

"It's not your fault." Sam said.

Ben cringed when he heard that. He looked at Sam to see if she noticed, but she didn't.

"So you've had art here before right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"What kind of assignments do we get?"

"Most of the time she tells us to draw what's on our mind, or what's the most important thing in our life, stuff like that."

Danny was the first thing to pop into Sam's mind. She looked down at the pavement and sighed.

"One time we had to do an oil painting of what means the most to us but it had to start with a q. That wa- what's the matter?" Ben said stopping when he heard Sam sigh.

"It's nothing." Sam said giving him a pathetic try at a smile.

"Ok, then." Ben said to her with his eyebrow raised.

"So what do you have after this class?" Sam asked.

"I have Gym after then nothing until tomorrow morning with Masters." Ben said as he opened the door to art class.

"So you finally got yourself a girlfriend, Mr. Masters!" The teacher said cheerily when Sam and Ben walked in.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ben said as they walked to the back of the room.

"Whatever you say, Little Man." She replied.

"Why does everyone think I'm your girlfriend?" Sam asked as they sit down.

"I have no idea." Ben said glaring at the teacher.

The teacher smiled at him, like she knew something he didn't.

"Ok, Class, it's time for your first assignment." The teacher said.

"Draw whatever you want. I was too busy to think of anything, so just draw something. Make it good, and be done by the end of class. Have fun."

"So what are you drawing?" Ben asked Sam as he grabbed a piece of paper.

"I think I'm going to draw Danny, except what I think he'd look like now." Sam said

"Why don't you just draw what he looks like now?" Ben asked.

"Cause I haven't seen him since High School. That's fine though, it'll just make the assignment better."

A few minutes passed and neither of them said anything.

"I really loved him too. I always have. I probably always will. I email him everyday, he never replies or anything. Why does he hate me so much?" Sam said looking at Ben sadly when she asked the question.

"Maybe he's just been too busy?" Ben asked.

"Nobody's that busy. He said he loved me, and if you love someone, then you make time for them." Sam said.

Ben finished his drawing then laid his head down and fell asleep.

The bell rang and Ben didn't wake up.

"Ben?" Sam said. He didn't stir, so she picked up his project so she could turn it in for him.

She looked at it. His project was a bouquet of roses laying down on a glass table with a necklace twisted around the stems. The necklace had a locket and a ring on it.

"Where have a seen those before?" She asked herself before she turned in his and her projects to the teacher.

"...So you gonna get up?" Sam asked loudly in Ben's ear.

"Just five more minutes, Mom." Ben mumbled.

"Do I look like your mother to you!" Sam yelled.

Ben looked up at Sam.

"...Well..." He joked.

"Very funny. So you ready for gym?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Ben answered yawning.

"Well, we've got to go anyway, so come on." Sam said grabbing Ben's wrist and pulling him up and out of the door.

Sam was in gym at the same time as Ben. She got into her gym uniform then sat on the bleachers.

"Ok! Girls! Sit on the bleachers over there!" The coach yelled pointing at Sam.

"Get over here, Men!" The other coach yelled at the other end of the gym.

"You know, I heard Ben Masters has a girlfriend." One of the girls near Sam said.

"He got a girlfriend? I always thought he was a eunuch or something." another one said.

"Hell, no. He's to hot." said another.

"Her name's Sam. She's really ugly too." The first girl said.

"Really?" the other two asked at the same time.

"He's way to good for her." The first girl sighed looking over at the boys.

Sam glared at the girl.

'How dare she call me ugly? AND Ben's girlfriend! I'm going to get her back for that.' Sam thought.

Then Sam noticed everyone was on the gym floor. She saw Ben walking over to her. He was a lot toner than she thought, he did look pretty good.

"Hey, Sam." He said when he reached her.

"Hey. What are we supposed to be doing? I wasn't paying attention..." Sam said embarrassed.

"Nothing, it's random sports day. What do you wanna do?" Ben asked.

"I don't kn-" Sam said. Then she saw a soccer ball coming in her direction.

"Get back at that shallow little-" Sam said smirking before kicking it.

Sam and Ben watched the ball as it went across the gym and hit a girl on the other side of the gym in the face.

"Jerk." She said smiling. The girl glared at Sam from across the gym, and Sam and Ben busted out laughing.

"So, You want to play basketball?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Sam answered.

They got a ball and started playing.

Later that night...

Ben sat on Stacy's bed looking at Sam sleeping on the other side of the room.

"You do know, that Sam's your Sam, right?" Stacy asked all the sudden.

"What?" Ben asked startled.

"Sam is your Sam."

"She can't be." Ben sighed.

"She is." Stacy pointed out.

"I know she is, but I don't want her to be."

"Her last name's Manson, and she always wears the locket you told me you gave her." Stacy pointed out.

"I know." Ben said quietly walking across the room getting closer to Sam's sleeping form.

"It hurts so much, to be so close to her and yet so far away." Ben said his hand almost touching her face before he pulled it away.

"You know, she calls out for you in her sleep." Stacy said.

She could see the look of pain on Ben's face as he heard that.

"Seriously?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, she'll start any minute," Stacy said looking at her watch.

Ben looked at Sam's face it looked troubled.

"Danny? Danny, where are you? Why did you leave me? Do you not love me anymore?" Sam mumbled.

Ben felt tears start to well up in his eyes.

"Danny? Please! Answer me!" Sam mumbled loudly.

Ben sat down by Sam on her bed and held her hand.

"I love you, Danny. Why did you leave me?" Sam cried.

Ben wiped a tear off of Sam's face, then he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I still love you, Sam. I'll always be here for you." He whispered.

"Danny." Sam sighed starting to smile.

Ben sat there for a while to see what Sam would do. After about five minutes he was sure she was ok, so he let go of her hand and he stood up.

"Night, Stacy." He said quietly. Then he went to his room and fell asleep.

**End Chapter Three.**

_Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long._

_MattsLittleSister_


	4. Notes and gifts

_Hey! I was going to have this done by friday, but I've been so busy! I'm sorry. Sorry for not replying to reviews this time around either, I just haven't had enough time to do anything. Well, here's the next chapter! Hope it's ok!_

**Benjamin Masters**

**Chapter Four**

**Notes and Gifts**

Sam walked into biology. There was nobody else in the classroom except for Ben and Vlad Masters.

"Shut the Hell up, Vlad." Ben said as Sam walked past them to go to a table in the back of the room.

"I'm just saying, Son-" Vlad started before Ben interrupted him.

"Damn it! Don't call me that!" Ben said punching the startled Vlad in the face.

Sam laughed quietly as she watched Vlad stumble backwards, then mutter something she couldn't here at Ben. She saw Ben give Vlad the bird then walk to the table she was sitting at.

"Hey, Sam." Ben said.

"Hey, Ben, you didn't come over this morning, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I was too sleepy, sorry." Ben said putting his head down on the table.

Sam was going to reply, but when she looked at him, he was asleep.

She smiled at him, then started paying attention to Vlad because he was talking.

Finally what seemed like days later, class finally ended, and Ben was still asleep.

"Ben?" Sam said shaking him. Ben opened his eyes.

"Is class about to start?" Ben asked her sleepily.

"Class just ended, Sleepy." Sam said pointing at the clock.

"Oh... He say anything important?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Sam answered.

"Ok then."

"What do you have next?" Sam asked.

"Nothing until pre-calculus after lunch."

"Me too, want to go do something?" Sam asked.

"We can go to the mall and eat at the new Nasty Burger?" Ben suggested.

"Sure, wanna go right now?"

"Sure, walk or drive?" Ben asked.

"I don't care."

"Come on then, I'll drive." Ben said grabbing Sam's hand and starting to walk towards the parking lot in front of their dorm.

"That's your car? It's awesome." Sam said looking wide-eyed at the black dodge stealth when they reached it.

"Yeah, I bought it myself." Danny said attempting to rub the back of his neck. Then he noticed he was still holding Sam's hand. He let go of it and turned away so she didn't see the bright red spreading across his face.

Sam blushed a little too, but it disappeared as soon as it showed because Danny came into her mind.

"Well, let's go." Ben said getting into his car. Sam got in beside him.

Neither of them said anything the whole drive to the mall.

"That's the new Nasty Burger?" Sam asked horrified when they were standing in front of it.

"The Mega Nasty Burger? That's disgusting." Ben said.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Ben said before they both turned and walked quickly away.

They settled on Taco Hut and ordered their food...

"I'm so sleepy." Ben said putting down his taco.

"Hey, Mr. Sleepy, may I call you so?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead." Ben said putting his head down on the table.

Sam smiled and finished her salad.

By the time she was done, Ben was asleep. She threw away her trash and came back.

"Hey, So, how about you stop falling asleep on me, huh?" Sam asked Ben.

"Ok." Ben said groaning. Then he got up, yawned and went to throw away his uneaten food.

"Let's go." Sam said grabbing his arm when he got back and pulling him away.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, to find something interesting." Sam answered.

Ben stumbled over his feet, and Sam had to stop him from falling.

"Sit there, I'll be right back." Sam said pointing to a bench.

Ben walked to the bench and she continued forward.

A few minutes later she came back with two cups in her hands.

Ben was asleep, like she figured he would be. She got the cup in her right hand that was full of cold water and dumped some of it on his head.

Ben yelped and jumped back when it touched his head. Then he glared at Sam but his glare left as soon as it showed up.

"Drink this." Sam said smiling before handing him the other cup that had coffee in it.

"Thanks." Ben said before drinking some.

"Now what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

Ben shrugged.

"Anything you can think of?" Ben asked.

Neither of them could think of anything to do, so they just went back to the dorm.

"Hey, Guys!" Stacy said when Sam and Ben walked in.

"What's this?" Sam asked picking up a package that was lying on her bed.

"It came in the mail." Stacy answered.

"It doesn't have a return address..." Sam said sitting down.

Sam opened it up. Inside was a beautiful red rose. She picked it up.

"It has wax on it..." Sam said quietly.

Then she saw a piece of paper in the bottom of the box. She picked it up and read it to herself.

'I still love you, Sam. And like this rose, my love for you will never wilt away. Please, forgive me.

-Danny'

Sam dropped the note on the floor and just stared at the flower.

Stacy picked the note up out of the middle of the floor, and read it. Then she looked at Ben sitting in Sam's computer chair; he was staring holes into the floor.

"He dipped it in wax so it wouldn't wilt, that's pretty smart." Stacy said putting the note on Sam's bed.

Ben finally looked at Sam, and he saw that she was crying.

"I've got to go." He said before getting up and leaving as fast as he could without seeming like he was leaving to avoid something.

He was going to just go to his room, but he decided to go on a walk.

After about three miles and three venting Box Ghost and five other ghost encounters, it was starting to get dark, so Ben decided to walk back.

When he got back, he opened Stacy and Sam's door slowly and quietly.

Sam was asleep like she normally was, and Stacy was on her computer.

"You know you could just tell her, it'd be a lot easier on both of you than what you're doing now." Stacy said.

Ben just yawned.

"Sleepy already?" Stacy asked.

"I'm having problems sleeping." Ben answered.

Sam told me earlier that you kept on going to sleep during class, and that you even fell asleep at the mall today, why is it that you can't sleep at night, but you can during the day, Benny?" Stacy asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Because I keep on having dreams about Sam, and I can't sleep unless she's there." Ben said looking at Sam sadly.

"He'll finally give in and do something about it eventually, he's not that stupid to just keep on making both of their lives horrible." Stacy muttered to herself.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, do you think that Sam will be quieter tonight now that you gave her that rose and she knows your still living at least? I have an exam tomorrow, and I could use a good nights sleep." Stacy said.

"I don't know. If she keeps you up, I'm sorry. I'm going to bed, night Stacy." Ben said.

Then he walked to his room touching Sam's hand for a second when he passed her.

When he got to his room, he noticed a package on his bed.

He opened it up, inside was something wrapped up in paper, and a note.

He read the note first.

'Here is your gift, Danny. And remember, I want you to use it. Wear it all the time. I made it for you, so you'll never forget who you are. Even though your full name is Daniel Benjamin Fenton Masters now, you're still the same person. The Danny Fenton we all know and still love is still in there, no matter how many names you add on to it, remember that. I love you, Danny.

-Jazz'

Ben unfolded the paper. There was a chain necklace inside. There was something on it. Ben looked at it closer and saw that it was the DP design that used to be on his Danny Phantom jumpsuit.

"Just kill me now." He muttered as he put it on. Thankfully Jazz had made it long enough that Ben could hide it under his shirt.

"At least it's not a collar." He sighed as he lay down for another sleepless night.

**End Chapter Four**

_Things to point out: _

_First of all, I'm pretty sure you can't dip a flower in wax and keep it from wilting, but it could be possible, but if it's not, it's just a story, so pretend it is, ok? wow, that's a lot of commas, sorry. _

_And next, the reason that Ben's car is a Dodge Stealth and not something better is for one, I wanted him to have a cool car but not an incredible one like a Ferrari or something else unrealistic, andfor two is that my brother has a Dodge Stealth and I loves it. _

_Once again, sorry for the late submission, again. I'll get one out on time eventually!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_MattsLittleSister_


	5. Tucker Foley

Heya! Not sure if this chapter is good or not... It might take a while for the next chapter to be submitted, sorry. I have no idea what's going to happen next. We'll just have to wait and find out!

Benjamin Masters

Chapter Five

Tucker Foley

"This is the first time I've gotten to talk to you in daylight in forevers." Ben said to Stacy as they walked to lunch.

Ben stuck his face in front of Stacy's,

"You're not looking to good, what's the matter?" Ben asked squinting.

"What! ...Jerk." Stacy answered.

"You should have seen your face!" Ben said laughing.

Stacy glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"So why is Sam not around?" Ben asked.

"She said she didn't feel like eating."

"Oh..." Ben said quietly.

"It's not you're fault this time, she's having a visitor later, I'm not sure exactly when it's coming though." Stacy said laughing.

"That reminds me, how did Sam do? Did you get enough sleep?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, she was quiet. Tears or not, I think that flower made her happy. Pissed off at you for not being around, but happy."

Ben sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what was in the package you got from your sister?" Stacy asked.

"How did you know about that?" Ben asked startled.

"I picked it up for you when you were off on your walk and I saw the return address." Stacy answered.

Ben sighed, took off his necklace, and handed it to her.

Stacy looked at it. She had never seen Danny Phantom, but she still realized what it was after a few seconds. She started laughing so hard she fell down.

"It's not funny." Ben said helping her back up to her feet.

"You do realize, you're going to get your butt kicked at least five times on your quest to pull yourself out of the massive hole you dug for yourself when Sam showed up here, right?" Stacy asked still laughing.

"I know..." Ben sighed.

"You scared?" Stacy asked giving Ben the necklace back.

"Yeah. She's going to hate me, and I'm not sure if I could live with myself after that." Ben answered putting it back on.

"It'll turn out ok, Benny, but for now, let's get some chow, I'm hungry!" Stacy said before starting to jog to the cafeteria.

Ben sighed and followed her at his already set pace.

"So where's Derek?" Ben asked when they sat down at their table.

"I think he said he was going to stockpile his weapons while Friar Tuck wasn't on today..." Stacy said.

"He still hasn't beat him, huh?" Ben asked laughing.

"Nope, it really bothers him too, that's like, all he talks about." Stacy answered chuckling.

"So what do you do while he's on the computer?" Ben asked.

"Nothing much, homework." Stacy answered.

"You? Doing homework? Wow... you must get really bored..." Ben said.

"Yep, it's dull. He never lets me leave though. I'm done, wanna go to the dorm?" Stacy asked after she finished her food.

"Sure." Ben said getting up and putting away his stuff.

"So why is Derek want you to be around him all the time all the sudden?" Ben asked as they entered the dorm.

"I'm not sure. I think he's jealous of you."

"Well that's stupid."

"Yeah, I know." Stacy agreed.

"...Ok, when you say it, it just sounds insulting." Ben said.

"Me? Insult you? Never!" Stacy said laughing.

"You're still coming with me to Vlad's during break, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Stacy answered.

"Good because I don't want to be the only one ther-: Ben started opening the door to Stacy and Sam's room.

Stacy looked at Ben. He had just stopped mid word and was standing there with his hand on the doorknob staring at something in the room.

"Wow... He got stopped midsentence, that hasn't happened in a while." Stacy said.

Then she looked to see what he was looking at.

Sitting on Sam's bed was an African American boy. He had green eyes with glasses and was wearing a white shirt with a blue stripe across the chest with a pair of khakis and black boots. On top of his head was a red beret, which contrasted greatly with the rest of his outfit.

"Hey, Sam, who's your friend?" Stacy asked.

"This is Tucker Foley." Sam answered before Tucker had a chance to use one of his stupid pickup lines that he hadn't given up on yet.

"Hey Tucker nice to meet ya!" Stacy said shaking his hand. By this time Ben had moved from the doorway and was sitting on Stacy's bed.

"Tucker this is my roommate Stacy Stevenson and Ben Masters." Sam said.

Ben looked at Tucker to acknowledge his presence then looked away.

"Have I met you somewhere else? You seem familiar." Tucker asked Ben.

Ben's hand automatically went up to his neck to make sure his necklace was hidden by his shirt.

"No, I don't think so." Ben answered after he was sure it was hidden.

"Huh..." Tucker said thinking.

"Wait a minute, you mean Masters, like in Vlad Masters?" Tucker asked randomly.

"Yeah... he's married to my mother." Ben grumbled angrily.

"Wow, I never thought he'd get married, he always seemed so obsessed with Maddie Fenton..." Tucker said.

Stacy looked at Ben. He was glaring at the floor and clenching his fists.

"Seriously, why'd your mom marry Vlad anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker! Shut it!" Sam exclaimed.

"I was just asking." Tucker said.

"Well, it's rude as Hell to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong." Ben snapped.

Then Tucker and Ben glared at each other for a while.

'Why am I so mad at Tucker? He used to be my best friend.' Ben thought.

He sighed.

"This is pointless." He said looking away.

"Benjamin Masters needs to meet his father in the science lab." The intercom exclaimed.

"Why couldn't he just call my cell or something?" Ben grumbled.

"Cause he likes embarrassing you." Stacy answered.

"You're probably right. Later Stacy, later Sam." Ben said leaving.

"He's not normally that rude, he's just really sensitive about his parents." Stacy said to Tucker.

"He had a right to be rude." Sam said smacking Tucker on the back of the head.

"I've seen him before somewhere... for some reason he reminds me of-" Tucker started.

"Danny..." Sam finished sighing.

Meanwhile Ben had just gotten to the science lab.

"So what do you want?" He grumbled.

"It has come to my attention that your little friend Tucker might be transferring here." Vlad said smirking.

"Don't you have anything better to do then stick your face into things that aren't your business, Vlad?"

"That's going to make things a bit tougher for you isn't it, Son?" Vlad said ignoring Ben's statement.

"You called me all the way over here just to piss me off, didn't you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Vlad answered smirking.

"All right then. I'm leaving." Ben said heading towards the door.

"Oh, and Maddie, your mother, and my loving wife, called. She wants to talk to you." Vlad said.

"I'll think about it." Ben said leaving the room slamming the door on the way.

"Hey, Ben, what did Vlad want?" Stacy asked him as he walked back into the room.

"Nothing." He muttered. He looked up and saw that Tucker was still there.

He sighed as he sat down on Stacy's bed and started to pull the stuffing out of her comforter.

"If you ruin my comforter, you're gonna be buying me a new one." Stacy said.

"Oh. ...Sorry." Ben said stopping, then rubbing the back of his neck.

He saw Tucker looking at him from out of the corner of his eye, he moved his head and raised his eyebrow at his old friend, and Tucker stopped looking.

"I'm going to call my mother, Vlad said she wanted to talk to me, later, Guys." Ben said leaving.

Ben lay down on his bed and got out his cell.

"Hello?" Maddie answered.

"Hey. Vlad said you wanted to talk?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing this year."

"I'm good."

"How's Jazz?"

"I don't know, Mom, why don't you just ask her yourself?"

"I just...It's just that...Danny..." Maddie said trying to explain.

"It's just that you don't want to talk to Dad." Ben said before hanging up.

Then he threw his cell at the wall and shouted.

"Ugh. Sam, why don't you go talk to him?" Stacy asked groaning after Ben hit their wall with something.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Because Tucker left, and you'll make him feel better, promise." Stacy said.

"All right." Sam said starting towards the door.

"I'm going to bed, night." Stacy said as Sam walked out the door.

Sam opened Ben's door without knocking.

He was sitting on his Ben looking at something in his hand.

"Could my life get any worse?" He sighed.

"Leprechauns could take over the planet and make you look at old people feet all day." Sam joked from the doorway.

Ben went rigid when he heard Sam's voice. He clenched his hand around the necklace in his hand and quickly put it away in his pocket. Then he looked at his bed stand and saw that the picture of his family was still underneath his bed where he had stuffed it last time he looked at it. Finally he felt it safe to relax and turned to Sam.

"Hey, Sam, you need something?" He asked.

"No, but I think you do." Sam said walking over to him picking up his phone on the way.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked handing it to him.

"No." He answered taking his phone and putting it in his pocket while Sam sat down beside him

Sam looked at him. She saw the ring on his finger. The ring she knew she had seen somewhere before.

"I'm sorry, but... Where did you get that ring?" She asked him.

Ben looked at his ring.

"I don't remember." He answered.

"I gave Danny one that looked like that." Sam sighed.

"That's nice of you." Ben replied.

'Is she going to find out?' He thought.

"I engraved my name in it too, so he wouldn't forget me. I wonder if he even has it now..." Sam said.

"He wouldn't just lose it or throw it away." Ben said.

"Yeah, ...So you want to talk about what's bothering you yet, you'll feel better." Sam asked changing the subject.

"Vlad's just been really annoying lately." Ben answered.

"Things will get better." Sam said putting her hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben put his hand over hers and looked at her. Then he snatched her up into a hug and held her.

After a few minutes, Ben realized what he was doing and released her, then blushed the reddest blush Sam had ever seen.

"It's all right." Sam said patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep, you're going to be ok, right?" Sam asked standing up.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Sam." Ben said as she opened his door.

"I love you." He added quietly after she shut the door behind her.

Then he took off his gold ring and looked at the engraving on the inside.

"Sam..." He sighed.

Then he put his ring on, turned off his light, and lay down.

End Chapter Five.

Oh my! What is this? A chapter submitted on time? What! And it...it-it-... It's early! E-gad!

This deserves some celebration. Maybe some Reviewer thank yous?

Thanks to:

Four Reviews: 3 3 3 3

dessyweird51, passing4insane

Three Reviews: 3 3 3

alow

Two Reviews: 3 3

AlisSilly, Galateagirl, Save Danny69

One Review: 3

DannysGhostWriter, InuPhantom, phoneixwinds07, Aiyanabell, SMALLVILLE23, Mystitat, Red's-Fury, Lils, Sweeteen19, dPhantomfreak, dominicandragon, Krystal, Kenna, MEEEEEEEEEEEE, abconfused14

If I miss spelled your name or missed someone, I'm am very very very sorry. Tell me, and I'll fix it.

Cookies for everyone! -hands you all cookies-

Also thanks to everyone has read this, but not left a review.

I love you all! But not that way.

MattsLittleSister


	6. The Necklace

-Shocked Face- On time? **again?**! (lol, it's like...two in the morning...) Yay! Cookies for all. Or some other food, whatever you want.

Benjamin Masters

Chapter Six

The Necklace

Ben moved his breakfast and put his head on the table then groaned.

"What's up, my friend?" Derek asked sitting down in front of him.

"You're my friend?" Ben asked glaring at him.

"You Ok?" Derek asked ignoring his statement.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ben sighed.

Then Ben looked around.

"Where are the girls?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, I guess they're still in their room. I called Stacy this morning, and she didn't pick up, maybe they didn't get much sleep." Derek answered.

Ben sighed and hit his head on the table.

"You want to talk about it?" Derek asked.

"Not to you." Ben snapped.

"Well then... I'm getting a roommate." Derek said.

"Do you know who it is?" Ben asked.

"I think he's name's Foley..." Derek mumbled thinking.

Ben started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"...I don't think I should tell you." Ben answered after he stopped.

Derek glared at him.

"So when's he moving in?" Ben asked changing the subject somewhat.

"Later today."

"Good luck." Ben said standing up.

"Why say that?" Derek asked him.

"You're going to need it." He said before walking away.

Ben walked to Stacy and Sam's room.

"Heya, Ben." Stacy said when he opened the door.

"How do you always know when it's me?" Ben asked.

"Cause you're the only one who opens the door quietly." She answered turning her computer off.

"Did you just wake up? Derek said he called you earlier, but you didn't answer." Ben asked sitting down on Stacy's bed.

"I just didn't feel like talking to him. Don't tell him that though, ok?" Stacy said.

"Scout's honor." Ben answered.

"You were a Boy Scout?" Stacy asked surprised.

"Heck no, it's just an expression." Ben answered.

"So, where is Sam?" Ben asked.

"She went to help her friend Tucker move in." Stacy answered.

Ben started laughing again.

"What's funny?" Stacy asked.

"Tucker's moving into Derek's room."

"Seriously?" Stacy asked starting to laugh.

Ben nodded.

"That's not good..." Stacy said.

"I'm bored." Ben said lying down.

"Then go to class." Stacy said staring at him.

"I don't have any classes right now." Ben said sighing.

Stacy looked at Ben. It looked like he was starting to sink through her bed.

"Ben! You're sinking!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"That hasn't happened in a while." Ben said standing up.

"What in the Hell made you do that?" Stacy asked.

"I ran out of medicine, and I'm not used to having my powers back. I can control the occasional outbreaks of ghostliness pretty well, but sometimes I can't." Ben explained.

"Well, when are you going to be able to get some more?" Stacy said.

"It's gonna be a few days." Ben said rubbing the back of his head.

"What about Sam?" Stacy asked.

"What about me what?" Sam asked from the doorway.

Ben eyes went wide then he turned to Sam. She laughed.

"Don't worry, whatever you were talking about is still a secret, I just got here." She said.

Ben sighed with relief.

"But seriously... What about me?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing." Stacy answered.

"So, is Tucker moved in?" Ben asked trying to get Sam off subject.

"Yeah, he's even starting classes today." Sam said giving up on her question.

"What's his first class?" Stacy asked.

"I think it's athletics..." Sam answered.

"Oh, great!" Ben said sarcastically.

"I thought you already had that class." Sam said.

"Vlad made him get two of them, he didn't think he was "strong" enough." Stacy said laughing.

"And of course, my mom agreed." Ben grumbled.

"Why do you hate Tucker so much?" Sam asked.

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him... at all." Ben answered.

"You'd like him better if you just gave him a chance."Sam said.

"I doubt it, he keeps on giving me strange looks." Ben said.

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it, tell him it bothers you?" Sam suggested.

Ben sighed then looked at his watch.

"Well, it's athletics time." He said going over to the door.

He tried to open the door, but his hand went straight through the knob.

"Heh, heh... yeah..." he said quietly trying to open it again. This time it worked and he opened the door.

"Later, Ladies!" He said waving behind him.

"What is this a repeat of the 9th grade?" Ben groaned looking at his hand.

Then he got to the gym and walked into the boy's locker room.

Tucker was by his locker.

"Of course he got the locker next to mine. How delightful." He said walking over to Tucker.

Ben sighed as he laid his head on his locker.

"If you start looking at me again, I swear, I'm going to punch you in the face." Ben said.

'That can't be Danny... Even though he does act a lot like him sometimes, well at least Sam thinks he does, but there's no way... Sam just be in one of her "Danny" ruts again...' Tucker thought as he watched Ben get his shoes out of his locker, sit down on the bench, and put them on.

"Dude! What the Hell!" Ben shouted.

"I can look where ever I want." Tucker snapped.

Ben walked over to Tucker and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up of the ground. Unlike Ben who had grown a lot since high school, Tucker didn't seem to have grown at all.

"Not at me!" He said glaring at him.

"Dude! Put me down!" Tucker said kicking Ben in the leg.

Ben dropped Tucker and while he wasn't expecting it, Tucker punched him in the stomach.

Ben held his stomach for a few seconds, then looked up at Tucker.

'I can't hurt him too bad... He used to be my best friend...' He thought.

Ben glared at Tucker. Then he punched him in the jaw.

Tucker stepped back, then sooner than expected he kicked Ben in the stomach.

"I'm not going to let my ass get kicked by you." Ben said punching Tucker in the chest.

Tucker grabbed Ben by the shirt and pulled him over to the left making him fall.

Ben looked down.

"You ripped my favorite shirt!" He said before kicking Tucker from the ground.

Tucker fell back and didn't move.

"Wait a minute..." Ben said quietly feeling around his neck.

His eyes went wide as he realized that his necklace wasn't there.

"Where is it!" He screamed.

He started looking for it...

Then he found it...

Where did he find it?

...Tucker was holding it.

"What is this?" Tucker asked looking at it.

"...This is the DP symbol Sam designed..." Tucker said quietly.

Tucker looked at Ben.

"Danny?"

Ben looked at the ground.

"You were here the whole time..." He spat out.

Ben didn't say anything.

"You were here the whole time and Sam didn't know!" Tucker yelled.

Again Ben didn't answer.

"Do you have any idea how bad the Hell you put Sam through is!" Tucker continued.

Ben didn't answer.

"She loved you, man! Do you have any heart left!" Tucker yelled.

Tucker looked at the boy, he hadn't said anything the entire time.

'Is he crying?' He thought.

"I'm telling Sam. I can't let you keep on doing this." Tucker said clutching the necklace and putting it into his pocket.

"Tuck! No! Please!" Ben screamed scrambling up from his sitting position.

Tucker saw that tears were running down his face.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't." Tucker said glaring at him.

Ben grabbed Tucker's shirt.

"Don't...please..." He cried.

"You're not going to. And she has to know, 'Ben'." Tucker spat.

Ben let go of Tucker's shirt and Tucker left the room.

"No." Ben sobbed sitting down on the bench with his face in his hands.

He lookedwith sadnessat the gold ring on his finger.

"...Sam."

End Chapter Six

This chapter was hard to write, hopefully, it ended up ok. It was so annoying, because I had finally finished it and our power went off for a few seconds and I hadn't saved it since Ben/Danny had gotten to Sam and Stacy's room. -cries- my fingers hurt... The part at the end with Tucker and Ben/Danny is a bit shorter and less heartfelt than it was the first time, and for that I'm sorry.

You know? I was looking back and... This story is nothing like the summary... whoops... Sorry...

Thanks for reading!

-MattsLittleSister


	7. Broken Friendship, Broken Nose

Heya! I'm taking a vacation, so I'm not going to be updating for a while, but to make up for it, I put up two chapters! I hope that helps.

And this may seem stupid, but to those who review my chapters, if you don't mind, please review chapter seven and chapter eight, you don't have to, but it would help alot. If you don't then I wrote an entire chapter, and won't get any reviews on it. T.T And your reveiws are my fuel source! Plus you'd get another cookie.

Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

Benjamin Masters

Chapter Seven

Broken Friendship, Broken Nose

Ben sighed.

It was after his class with Tucker and he was sitting on the ledge on the rooftop of his dorm.

"Why?... Why did I have to be such a dumbass?" He said taking off his ring and looking at it.

Sam walked up behind him.

"Hey, Ben? Tucker's got some dumb idea that you're Danny Fenton. Do you have any idea why he might think that?" Sam asked laughing.

Ben clenched his hand, then sighed loosening his grip.

He turned to Sam and walked closer to her. Sam looked at him confused.

"That's because... I... I am... Danny Fenton." He said opening his hand so she could see the ring.

"Yeah right, Danny wouldn't do that to me." Sam said laughing.

Then she saw the hurt look on Ben's face and she picked up the ring, she looked on the inside and saw her name. Then she looked at Ben.

Her look was a mix of confusion, hurt, and anger.

"Danny?" Sam asked quietly.

Ben nodded sadly. Sam stood there for a few minutes thinking.

"You** BASTARD!**" She yelled slapping Ben when he least expected it.

He got knocked back, and his one of his contacts got knocked out of his eye.

Sam looked into his green eye.

"How could you do this?" She asked sobbing.

"How could you do that... and to **me**!" She screamed slapping him again.

Ben stumbled back again, and Sam punched him in the face.

The pain was horrible. Ben yelled out in a mixture of pain and shock, and held his nose which he was sure was broken.

Sam noticed, but she was too mad to stop. She kicked him in the stomach and he crumbled to the ground.

"Why aren't you saying anything!" Sam screamed kicking him.

Ben stayed quiet.

"Why aren't you fighting back!" She screamed kicking him again.

Ben didn't say anything.

A few kicks later Sam stopped to catch her breath, and looked at the boy beneath her feet.

'He just stood there and took it all...Why?' She wondered.

He was curled up in to a ball. His shirt was ripped in more than one place. One of his eyes were defiantly going to be black in the near future and there was blood everywhere from his nose and other smaller injuries her kicks had caused. He was sobbing silently.

Sam started to feel horrible for what she did for a second, but then her rage returned.

"Damn you!" She yelled kicking him once again. Then she figured he had had enough, she threw the ring at him and walked off.

Ben put his hand over the ring in front of his face and didn't move.

He lay there crying for a long time, then he went to his room.

Later that night...

Stacy opened the door to Ben's room quietly.

He was lying on his bed. He still hadn't changed clothes or anything and there was dried blood all over his face and his clothes. He was holding a dagger above his chest and looking at it, turning it in his hands.

"I'm already half-dead... Why can't someone just come along and kill me the rest of the way? ...It couldn't be that hard..." He grumbled.

Then Stacy watched as he turned the dagger and prepared to plunge it into his chest.

She cringed as she heard it go down. But something went wrong. She opened her eyes and looked.

Ben had gone intangible and the dagger had gone through him and into the mattress not hurting him.

"Damn ghost powers." He groaned pulling the dagger out and throwing it on the floor.

"If you think killing yourself is going to make it all better, then you're a retard." Stacy said from the doorway.

Her voice suprized him and he looked towards the door.

"How do you think Sam would feel if you did that?" She asked walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"She hates me." Ben sighed.

"No, She doesn't. She may be really mad at you right now, but she still loves you." Stacy said.

She could see Ben didn't believe her.

"If she really loved you before, which we all know she did, she will love you forever, love doesn't die just because someone did something stupid." Stacy said.

"That was more than just stupid, Stacy." Ben sighed.

"Just give her some time. ...And take a shower, you look horrible." Stacy said walking out the door.

He looked in the mirror. His face was completely covered in dried blood, his nose was starting to swell, and there was a black mark underneath his left eye.

He started to head towards his bathroom, but stopped on the way, sat down on his computer chair, and got out his phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _A girl's voice answered.

"Jazz, You're good with medical stuff right?" Ben asked.

"Danny? Are you ok?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I just broke my nose, what do I do with it?" Ben asked.

"Go to the doctor." Jazz answered Ben could feel her stare through the phone.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Jazz asked.

"I just don't want to, just tell me what to do." Ben answered.

"Fine." Jazz said giving up.

"If it's really crooked, just straighten it the best you can and then just leave it alone, it will heal by itself eventually. It will most likely stay crooked if you do it by yourself though. And it'll really hurt, Danny, you need to go to a professional." Jazz said.

"No thanks, that's all I needed to know. Later, Jazz." Ben said before hanging up.

Danny went in front of his bathroom mirror and looked at his nose, it was pretty crooked. He grabbed it and moved it to the left. As soon as he started to move it he screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Wow, that hurts... Maybe going to the doctor isn't that bad of an idea." Ben said.

"...No... I caused all of this, it's my burden, I'll get through it by myself, being a sissy and going to the doctor fixes nothing." He said getting up.

"At least none of my ribs are broken or something, though I do deserve it." He said before trying to move his nose back into place.

This time he swallowed his screams and actually got it straight. Then he took a shower.

After he was done, he wrapped up in a towel, and looked for something to put on his nose to maybe keep it straighter. He soon gave up his search because all he could find was Band-Aids, and went to find some clothes.

Mostly all his clothes were dirty because he hadn't washed them recently, so he did the best with what he had. He put on a red sweater with a white short-sleeved button-up shirt unbuttoned on top of it and a pair of baggy blue jeans. He remembered that one of his contacts were missing and he didn't have any extra, so he just took out the other one. He still had his gold ring on his finger.

He sat down and tried to think of things he could do.

"...Man... I can't even go to Derek's, Tucker's there..." He said after a few minutes.

"I could go to Vlad's lab..." He said.

Then he shook his head.

"Why in the Hell did I even think about that?" He asked himself.

"I wonder if Jazz is going to pissed off because I lose my necklace, cause I'm not going to go get it back." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"This is dull..." He said getting up. Then he walked outside. He passed Stacy and Sam's room, and almost grabbed the knob, but he just shook his head and kept on going.

Stacy had heard someone stop outside her door. She looked and saw Ben walking down the hallway and decided to follow him.

After about five pitiful sighs and at least fifty mutterings about random things, Stacy let Ben know she was back there.

"That's the most color I have ever seen on you. **Ever." **She laughed catching up to him.

"I didn't have any other clothes, Stacy, could you just leave me alone, _please_?" Ben said glaring at her.

"Fine. Later, Ben." Stacy said turning around and walking back to her room. Ben could tell she was laughing as she left.

When Stacy got back to her room, Sam was crying.

"He's just so...Urg." She said punching her mattress.

"He must have had a reason." Stacy said sitting down beside Sam and putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'll never forgive him." Sam said glaring at the rose that had been on the table by her bed since she got it. She was so mad at him, she could kill him, but for some reason... she felt horrible because of her anger towards him...

End Chapter Seven

Was it good? I hope it didn't let you down.

Don't forget to review! My constant asking for reviews is really getting annoying isn't it? I'm sorry.

Thanks for reading!

-MattsLittleSister


	8. Sam

Not much to say up here this time... Except... If you didn't review the last chapter, go back and review it! XD Just because I put up two chapters this time doesn't mean I don't need your input on both of them! Lol, there I went again, sorry. Please and Thank You!

Now you can enjoy the chapter, I hope it's good.

Benjamin Masters

Chapter Eight

Sam

Ben took a bite of his toast, and looked around the cafeteria.

Sam, Stacy, Derek, and Tucker were at a table on the other side of the room.

It had been about a month since his fight with Sam. Ben's nose was almost all the way healed and it was crooked like Jazz had said, but not that bad. The black mark underneath his eye and all of his other minor scratches and things were all gone.

Sam didn't seem to be as mad at him as before, but she wasn't anywhere close to getting ready to forgive him, and Ben figured that would never happen. Stacy and Derek had tried to hang out with him, but he didn't let them. He wanted to be alone.

He had let his look stray over Sam too long and she turned around and glared. He looked down towards his food sadly, and he didn't see her glare turn to sad look before she turned away.

Ben left the cafeteria and went for a walk, he'd been doing that a lot lately.

Sam watched him leave and decided to follow him.

She followed him just within hearing range. He was mumbling something, but he was to far away for her to hear him. Some ghost showed up and she watched him shoot it with his ectoblaster.

Then all the sudden she was grabbed from behind. Whoever it was put their hand over her mouth. She looked down at the bulky sliver metal glove, she was about to scream, but she was hit on the head and passed out.

When Ben got back from his walk, he went up to his room.

When he opened the door he saw Stacy inside sitting at his desk.

"Have you seen Sam?" She asked before Ben had a chance to say anything.

"No, Why?" Ben asked.

"She left the cafeteria right after you did, and I haven't seen her since." Stacy said.

"Did you ask Tucker?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't seen her either." Stacy answered.

"She's a smart girl, she won't get herself into anything she can't get out of, don't worry about her." Ben said.

"Fine." Stacy grumbled.

"So, you're still coming with me to Vlad's right? Break starts tomorrow." Ben said trying to change the subject.

"You still want me to go?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going alone."

"Ok. Well, later. I'm going to go look for Sam some more." Stacy said leaving.

"...Maybe I should look too..." Ben said a few minutes later.

Then he left the room and went outside.

The next morning they still hadn't found her.

Tucker, Stacy, and Derek were standing in a circle and Ben was standing quietly behind Stacy.

"Is there any place we didn't check?" Stacy asked.

"No, I even checked the Mega-Nasty a bunch of times." Derek answered.

"Well, we can't keep looking, all the students are supposed to be cleared out in ten minutes." Stacy said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I don't want Lancer on my butt like he was last year. See you guys in a few weeks." Derek said leaving.

"We have to leave soon too. Don't worry, Tucker, you know even better that I do that Sam's gonna be fine. Wherever she's at, she's ok." Stacy said putting her hand on Tucker's shoulder, then heading towards Ben's car with Ben following her.

"Hey, Ben!" Tucker yelled after Ben had only taken a few steps.

Ben turned around and walked back.

"Thought you might want this back-" Tucker started digging around in his pocket.

"Traitor." He finished slamming the necklace into Ben's hand.

Ben dropped the necklace sadly as he watched Tucker walk away. Then he picked it up, because he knew what would happen if Jazz found out he didn't have it and walked to his car.

"So, you wanna go somewhere before headin' to Vlad's?" Stacy asked as he got in the car.

"I don't feel like going anywhere." Ben answered glumly.

"Ok then." Stacy answered.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, worse things than this have happened." Ben said letting out a pathetic attempt at a laugh.

Sooner than he would have liked, Ben was opening the front door to Vlad's mansion.

"Hey, there! It's good to see ya, don't cha know!" They heard after they had walked in.

They looked up and saw the Dairy King float down through the ceiling.

"Cheese Ghost!" Stacy exclaimed hugging him as soon as he was close enough to grab.

The Dairy King ignored what she called him and hugged her back.

"Have you tried the feta this year?" He asked her smiling.

"Man, I hate feta, how about you bring me some chedda' later?" She replied letting him go.

"I'll bring you some Swiss, don't cha know?" He said floating up through the ceiling.

"That crazy Cheese Ghost." Stacy said laughing.

She looked over at Ben, he seemed to be deep in thought.

"You ok?" She asked.

"My ghost sense didn't go off..." He said.

"So?" Stacy said.

"I haven't took my medicine in almost a month, my powers should be back by now." Ben said.

"No, Honey! The medicine I designed slowly eats away at your powers while making it to where you can't use them at the same time!"

Ben and Stacy spun around. Ben's mother was in the doorway.

"If you would have kept taking it long enough, eventually they would have gotten to where your powers would be gone, medicine or not!" She finished walking over to them.

"How was school, Sweetie?" She asked hugging Ben.

"It was fine, I'm tired, I'm just going to go lay down." Ben said pulling away from her and walking down the hall.

Stacy nodded her head towards Mrs. Masters and followed him.

Meanwhile...

Sam groaned and rubbed her head.

She looked around and couldn't see anything.

She was lying on a bed. She got up and noticed that her right ankle was chained to it.

"What the... Where am I?" She asked no one in particular.

She saw a mirror on the wall.

"Why is there a mirror in here?" She wondered.

Then lights came on from behind it. Sam cringed in the blinding light, and when her eyes had adjusted she saw Vlad on the other side.

"Hello, Samantha." He smirked as Sam's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Vlad!" She yelled glaring.

Vlad laughed and turned off the light, and she heard him leave the other room.

"No! Wait!" She screamed fearfully.

Then she let out a groan of despair and sat down on the bed.

Eventually, she fell back asleep.

"Not really sleepy, I'm guessing?" Stacy said when Ben and Stacy got to Ben's room.

"Nope, want to play video games or watch a movie or something?" Ben asked sitting down.

"Sure." Stacy said sitting down beside him.

Later that night...

It was around Midnight, and Stacy had fallen asleep on Ben's bed with her X-box controller still in her hand.

Ben decided to go on a walk around the mansion.

"The no ghostsense thing is going to take a bit to get used to." He said quietly as one of Vlad's ghostmaids passed him.

"Why did Mom have to marry Vlad anyway...It's stupid..." He said.

Then he started thinking back to the day his mother had left his Dad...

"I'm telling you, Jack, it's not going to work." Vlad said.

Maddie glared at Vlad, she still didn't understand why he was in their lab **again**. She did have to agree with him though, she had let Jack build the weapon by himself and it did look a little unstable.

"He has a point, Jack." Maddie said.

Danny looked up at his parents and Vlad, he was on the other side of the lab sweeping and he needed a break anyway.

"Bogus! The Ghost Burner is perfect!" Jack said holding it in front of him and turning it on.

"Jack!" Maddie exclaimed.

But it was too late, fiery ghost fighting goo was hurled from the weapon right in her direction.

"Noooo!" Jack and Danny yelled, as Maddie screamed.

Then at the last moment, Vlad put up a shield in front of Maddie. The shield burst into flames, but Maddie was completely unharmed.

"Jack! What were you thinking!" She yelled angrily.

"Maddie I-" Jack started.

"**No!** I'm sick of your screw-ups, I'm sick of your excuses, I'm sick of your oafishness, I'm just **sick** of you completely!" She yelled interrupting him.

"Maddie Jus-" Jack started again.

"No, Jack, it's too late for that." Maddie said.

Then she looked at Vlad.

"Vlad, you saved me!" Maddie said hugging him gratefully.

Danny at disbelief at this. He didn't understand, his dad had screwed up thousands of times, why was this time any different? And why hadn't his mom said anything about Vlad having ghost powers? There's no way she knew already, did she?

"Let's go, Vlad." Maddie said grabbing his hand and pulling up the stairs.

Vlad smirked at the wide-eyed Jack, and the glaring Danny, then they were gone.

"Dad?" Danny asked quietly as he walked over to him.

"I don't know, Son... I really don't know..." Jack said before walking up the stairs and going into his room.

"What the heck is going on?" Jazz asked Danny after he had walked up the stairs.

Then he explained. Not even Jazz knew what to do.

Ben was so sunk into his memories that he walked into the door at the end of the hallway.

Without thinking he opened the door, it led to Vlad's private study. He looked around, and didn't see any one inside.

"This is the place that leads to Vlad's secret lab..." He said to himself, he remembered Jazz telling him about it after the time she had ran away to Vlad's.

He walked over to the fireplace and pulled on the trophy revealing some stairs.

"This place is creepy." He said quietly going down the stairs and entering the room.

He saw a door in the corner almost hidden by experiments and went through it.

There was another door and a window.

He looked and just saw blackness on the other side, but upon closer inspection he saw something move.

Looking closer he saw that it was the form of a person, and after looking at it for a while, he realized it wasn't just any person it was...

"Sam!"

End Chapter 8

Oo So that's why Danny's mom married Vlad... What will I explain next? ...No one knows... Except me... Partially... -laughs- ok, I'm done for now.

Thanks for reading!

-MattsLittleSister


	9. Powerless

_Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update. If you read my message, then you know why it took so long. If you didn't then I'll explain it right now. -Breath intake- I was on vacation that lasted sixteen days. Then I went to camp, that lasted seven days. Also, on the days that I have had a computer, I've had writer's block. But, I finally finished the chapter! WOOT! Anyways, here's the chapter! I hope it's good._

**Benjamin Masters**

**Chapter Nine**

**Powerless**

Sam was in the room in beyond the window.

"Oh my God..." Ben whispered.

He ran over to the door and tried to open it

He reached for the door knob, only to see that there wasn't one.

"Of course there isn't a door knob..." Ben muttered frustrated.

He looked at the door. It didn't have anything on it.

"No lock or anything... How do you open it?" He said scratching his head.

He started pacing around the room trying to figure out a way to get to Sam's sleeping form.

He was almost to the point were he was about to claw through the wall when he heard a noise.

He listened closer and realized that footsteps were coming down the stairs and then over to the room.

He looked around for somewhere to hide and couldn't find one.

He tried to go invisible and was able to, so he walked over to the corner and stood as quietly as he could.

Skulker walked into the room, over to the window, and turned on the light.

"Wake up, human." He said.

Sam stirred and slowly sat up.

"Skulker." Sam glared.

"I've been told to feed you." Skulker said walking over to the door.

"I don't know why though..." He added as he typed a code into his suit. A key came out of a slot on his suit and he used it to open the door by sticking it into a key hole in the wall beside the door that Ben had over looked.

Then he threw a roll through the door, turned off the light, and phased through the ceiling.

Ben waited until he was sure Skulker was nowhere around and turned visible again.

He saw Sam walk over to the roll on the floor and pick it up. She looked at it, then she hurled it at the wall in rage.

"Only Skulker has the key. What do I do?" Ben asked worried.

Then he saw the glass.

I could break out the window!" He said looking for something to throw.

The only thing he could find was a desk chair, he hurled it at the glass.

"Not even a crack?" Ben said looking at the window. The chair hit the ground in multiple pieces, but nothing had happened to the glass.

"Damn it!" He yelled in rage as he hurled himself at the glass.

Again, nothing happened to the glass.

He looked into the dark room.

Sam was looking, or more like glaring at the mirror on her side of the wall.

"She knows someone's out here. I could at least let her know I'm here, even if I can't get to her just yet."

"Sam?" He asked loudly.

Sam didn't move

"SAM!" He yelled.

She still didn't move.

"How is it that she can hear Skulker just fine, but she can't hear me?"

Ben looked around the room thinking about what Skulker had done as he came into the room.

"The light was on... Would that change anything?" He asked himself when he saw the light above his head.

He went over to the light switch.

"What the Hell..." Ben said looking at it.

"It looks like a thumb scanner... Great, just effin' peachy..." Ben grumbled.

"Maybe Stacy will know what to do?" Ben said.

"I'll be right back, Sam. I promise." He said to her even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. Then he ran out of the room, up the stairs, out of Vlad's study, then ran to his room.

Stacy was still snoring on his bed where he had left her.

"Stacy!" He whispered loudly shaking her.

"Uhhh... Benny?" She asked sleepily without opening her eyes.

"Stacy, I need your help! Vlad kidnapped Sam, and she's in his basement!" Ben said forgetting to whisper and almost yelling the last few words.

Stacy opened her eyes and shot up.

"What!" She asked Ben loudly.

"I'm serious! Come on!" Ben said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the door then to Vlad's lab.

"What the Hell is that bastard doing?" Stacy asked in disgust when they got to the room and Stacy saw Sam curled up into a ball on the bed.

"I don't know, and I can't figure out how to get to her." Ben said about to cry.

"Don't cry, you're no help when you're upset." Stacy said to him.

"Well, what do you know?" She asked.

"Skulker is helping Vlad. Skulker has the key to the door. You have to use the thumb pad to turn on the lights, _and_ for Sam to be able to hear you... Oh, and the glass is really thick." Ben said rubbing his arm at the end.

"Have you tried going through the wall?" Stacy asked him.

"...No..." Ben mumbled.

Stacy was about to smack him on the head, but she saw how upset he was, and refrained from doing it.

"Well, try." She said.

Ben tried to go intangible. He was fully intangible for a second or two, but then his solidness came back. He wasn't completely normal, but he was only tinted the bluish color that came with being intangible.

"Try it anyway?" Stacy asked unsurely.

Ben decided to get a running start. That didn't turn out to be a very good idea, because he barely got into the wall, then couldn't go any farther, resulting in a throbbing pain, a fall to the ground, and a definite bruise in the morning.

"Why did you get rid of your powers again? They seem pretty useful to me." Stacy said.

Ben glared at her as he thought back.

It was the day his mom and Vlad had gotten married, it was right after the wedding, his mom still had her wedding dress on.

Danny was still trying to reason with her that marring Vlad was a bad idea.

"Mom! Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmus!" Danny said.

"Oh, Danny, No he's not! Anyway, even if he was, how would you know?" She said.

"Because! He's my worst enemy! Because, I am Danny Phantom!" Danny exclaimed without thinking, going ghost right in front of her.

Maddie looked at him in awe.

"So, you're a ghost? And Vlad's a ghost too! How cute!" She said clapping.

"A father and son. Being ghosts together! How adorable!" She continued.

"Mom! What the Hell!" He yelled holding her shoulders.

She totally ignored him and kept on ranting about how cute it was.

Danny turned away from her and walked off, he took a few steps and bumped into Vlad.

"What the Hell did you do to my mother, Vlad?" Danny yelled glaring.

"I didn't do anything, **Son**. But I will do something, to you. I need your power." He said sneering sinisterly at the end.

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"Oh, and like I would tell you, Son." Vlad said walking away from Danny towards Maddie.

Later that night, Danny had a plan.

He went into his mom's bedroom, she was lying down, but not asleep yet.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?" He asked walking into the room to make sure Vlad was nowhere around.

"Sure, Honey!" She said happily patting the bed beside her.

Danny waited until he was sure Vlad was nowhere around, and sat down beside her.

"Mom, now that you know about my powers, I need to tell you something." Danny said.

"What is it?" Maddie said worried.

"I'm dying, Mom." Danny said sadly.

"What?" Maddie said almost laughing at what she thought was a joke.

"My powers, they're killing me, Mom. Unless I figure out some way to get rid of them, I'll be dead within a month." Danny said forcing fake tears to go down his face.

"Oh, Danny!" His mom cried as she hugged him.

"Help me, Mom." Danny cried quietly.

"I'll start on a cure first thing in the morning, Danny. Just stay alive until then."

They sat hugging for a few more minutes. Then Vlad came into the room.

"Night, Mom." Danny said letting her go and walking to the door.

"Night, Danny!" Maddie said before he shut the door behind him.

"You have no conscience do you?" Stacy asked Ben after he was done with his story.

"Nope." He answered smiling despite the situation they were in.

"Well, get some sleep, Ben, it's almost morning. I'll stay down here and watch Sam if you want me to." Stacy said.

"I don't want you to get caught... Let's both go to sleep, I'll get up as early as I can, she should be fine until then." Ben said.

"Ok. Let's go." Stacy said.

"Night, Sam." They both said before they left the room.

They went up the stairs and went to their rooms to sleep.

**End Chapter Nine**

_Was it good? I hope it was at least ok, I don't want you to have waited all that time, then get a crappy chapter. If that happened, I'm SO sorry. Don't be angry with me. TT_

_Thanks to those who reviewed both chapters last time! -throws cookies into small crowd of reviewers-_

_Thanks to all my other reviewers too. I love you all! Even my nonreviewers, don't feel bad, guys, I don't review as often as I should either_

_After this chapter, there will most likely be two more. There won't be a sequel unless one of you guys gives me an awesome idea for one._

_Oo I almost have 100 reviews! Yaybers!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-MattsLittleSister_


	10. Battles

It's wednesday at 8pm, not exactly the best time to update, but the sooner it's out the better, I guess, and my phone line has been screwing up and not working on and off recently, I don't know how long my connection will last, so I guess I might need to put this up while I still can.

I haven't updated in a while have I? I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse, but I truly am sorry. I haven't wrote anything except an English essay since I last updated, and my writing skills have probably suffered because of it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. If it isn't, then I'm very, **very **sorry.

What Happend Last...

"Get some sleep, Ben, it's almost morning. I'll stay down here and watch Sam if you want me to." Stacy said.

"I don't want you to get caught... Let's both go to sleep, I'll get up as early as I can, she should be fine until then." Ben said.

"Ok. Let's go." Stacy said.

"Night, Sam." They both said before they left the room.

They went up the stairs and went to their rooms to sleep.

**Benjamin Masters**

**Chapter 10**

**Battling**

Ben woke to the sunlight on his face, and groaned as he turned over.

Then he remembered about Sam.

He gasped as he sat up as fast as he could. He jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as his body would alow, then ran towards Vlad's private study.

Stacy yawned as she watched Sam sleeping.

"Is Ben ever going to wake up?" She asked no one in particular.

The she heard the door open widely.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Ben nearly shouted.

Stacy turned and smiled at Ben.

He was in a plain white tee-shirt and light blue jeans. He still wore his golden ring and his green eyes were shining brightly.

"You looked so tired. Anyway, Sam's fine. See?" She said turning to the sleeping girl for a moment before looking at Ben again.

"You should have woke me, Stacy, something could have happened to you while I was asleep." Ben said. Stacy noticed the glow in his eyes had grown dimmer and as he spoke the shine almost disappeared completely.

Ben walked over to the window and leaned against it.

"Do you want me to stay?" Stacy asked.

Ben just grunted then sighed and banged his head on the glass.

"I'll check up on you later, ok?" Stacy said quietly

Ben sighed again.

"What am I going to do, Sam." He asked.

"I can't even tell her I'm here, damn it!" He shouted punching the wall.

Ben leaned his back against the wall beside the window and pushed back, begging his body to go intangible.

Around five minutes later he gave up, there were tears in his eyes.

He went back to the window and looked to see how Sam was doing.

She had waken up and she was messing with her hair, it looked as if she was trying to braid it in the dark cell.

Then Ben heard the door open. He thought it was Stacy so he didn't move or say anything.

"...Well, well, well." He heard a voice say.

His eyes went wide as he realized who had spoken.

As he turned his eyes filled with rage.

"Skulker!" He said through his teeth as he glared.

Skulker laughed.

"Masters was right, you do look ridiculous." He remarked.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Ben asked.

"Of course, look at those tears in your eyes, so childish."

"You bastard."

"Is that all you have to say?" Skulker asked smugly.

"You've got the key, and I'm going to get it from you, you damned trash can." Ben said.

"Bring it on." Skulker smirked.

Ben thought it through, he knew he could beat Skulker, but he didn't know exactly how. Skulker had most likely gotten much stronger in the past few years, and he could be full of gadgets that Ben had no idea about. Ben noticed that Skulkers arm didn't wield Tucker's PDA or any other similar type of device.

These thoughts took about a second.

Ben had a flash of a plan, but couldn't understand what he was thinking, so he just ran forward.

Skulker defiantly could do something about that, and he did, he pulled out some sort of gun/laser type thing and shot it at Ben.

Ben dodged it, and Skulker kept shooting, and Ben kept dodging.

Ben got hit once in the shoulder.

It burned like Hell, but he just ignored it and kept on dodging as best as he could in the small room.

Skulker finally ran out of ammo and had to throw his gun and pull out a new one.

Ben took advantage of the break in fire, and pulled his own gun out of his jeans pocket.

Ben shot at the weapon Skulker had uncovered before it had a chance to be shot. Then he shot at skulkers right arm multiple times as fast as the gun would shoot.

Eventually Skulker reacted to what had happened and started shooting with another weapon.

Ben dodged the other weapon as he continued shooting at the right arm. Then what he expected would happen, finally happened.

Skulkers right arm fell to the ground.

By this time, Ben had forgotten is fastly thrown together plan, and he just ignored it.

Then Ben shot at the weapon Skulker had on his left shoulder.

Skulker kept on pulling out gadgets, Ben kept on shooting them.

Then Ben realized he was running out of ammo, and Skulker seemed to have an unlimited supply.

Ben ran towards Skulker, and before Skulker could react, he jumped into the air and kicked off his helmet.

The helmet and the tiny green blob of goo that Skulker truly was flew in different directions.

Ben jogged over to Skulker before he could slink away, and shot him.

The blob exploded as the bullet hit it and green goo flew everywhere.

Then he jogged over to the armor that was left and reached into the neck part where the head used to be.

He smiled as he confirmed that his thoughts where correct.

There were little buttons that seemed to control everything in the suit in the neck area.

He pushed every button as fast as his fingers would let him until a key shot out of the suit and landed on the floor.

Ben grinned widely as he snatched it up and ran to the cell door.

He put the key into it's slot beside the door, and pushed it open.

...Then the most horrible sight he had ever seen smacked him right in the face.

Vlad Masters was on his knees on the bed, he had Sam in his arms.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, Vlad's right hand was holding up her chin, and the left held a knife to her neck.

Sam looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"Hello, Benjamin." Vlad smirked.

'How in the Hell did he get in here! Did he sneak in while I was fighting Skulker?' Ben thought.

"You dirty bastard." Ben spat.

Vlad just smiled.

"I bet your wondering why I did all of this?" Vlad asked smugly.

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't mind knowing."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to tell you." Vlad teased.

"If your beef is with me, then leave Sam out of this." Ben said.

"I thought you wouldn't care. After all, you didn't seem to. Deleting her emails, lying to her, treating her like a piece of trash you just want out of your life..." Vlad said.

Ben looked at Sam, she was looking at him, he saw that underneath her fear, sadness and maybe even hatred towards him was in her eyes. He stopped looking and looked up at Vlad.

"You've split my family into two, you've married my mother, you've turned my friends against me... Every time that my life becomes a living Hell, you're the one behind the curtain causing it all." Ben said.

Vlad laughed.

"Now you've kidnaped the girl I love..." Ben added.

Vlad laughed again.

"Why are you doing all of this, damn it!" Ben asked. He realized he didn't have much time left, but he still had to figure out how to get to Sam without Vlad hurting her.

"Daniel... Daniel, Daniel, Daniel... I want you out of the way, of course. As simple as that. I've been trying to break you since day one. I want you out of my way. I want you to lose your powers, I want you to give up. I want you to die. I want to be able to do anything I want without you screwing it up. And I was so SO close... Then this girl shows up, and some how changes you and ruins the entire thing." Vlad said barely slicing into Sam's neck at the end.

Ben looked in horror. A few drops of Sam's blood fell, then Vlad stopped.

"Stop hiding behind that knife and face me like a man, you bastard." Ben spat his eyes glowing.

"Why, Daniel, you'd just lose." Vlad taunted.

"I'll kill you, old man." Ben glared with his fists clenched.

Vlad smirked. Then he dropped the knife to the floor and threw Sam to the side.

He smiled his trademark smile, and stood up.

"Bring it on."

End Chapter Ten

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I read over it and realized that I skipped around a bit and didn't describe somethings as well as I should have, I tried to fix some parts, but I don't think I succeeded. I hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless, if not, sorry again. TTTT

Thanks to my reviewers. TTTT Again, I'm sorry that it took me SO LONG to update.

There's going to most likly just be one chapter left, and I promise that it will be up MUCH faster than this one was.

Thanks for reading!

MattsLittleSister


	11. The Last Battle

Heya! I updated at a weird time once again, but, I updated a lot faster than last time! You proud of me? Anyways, this is the last chapter, I hope you like it.

****

Benjamin Masters

Chapter Eleven

The Final Battle

"Bring it on," Vlad smirked.

Ben glared at Vlad. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he'd never be able to beat Vlad, but he tried to ignore the thought.

'Vlad's gotten older, which makes him weaker, I've gotten older, too, but I know I'm way more experienced now than I was last time I tried this. Plus I haven't taken my meds in forever, maybe some of my powers are left, I haven't ruled out all of them.' He thought trying to reassure himself.

"Are you just going to stand there like a glaring deer in headlights, Daniel?" Vlad taunted.

Ben clenched his fists. He glanced around, looking for Sam. She was leaning against the wall to his left, eyes wide watching them both.

He looked at Vlad. Vlad looked over to Sam, and started laughing.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ben yelled.

Then something unexpected happened.

Something close to Danny's old GhostlyWail came forth from Ben's mouth. It was more of a loud, horrible demon yell than his old high echoing scream.

Vlad was taken completely off guard as the vibrations hit him. The yell wasn't as strong as the scream, but it still threw Vlad into the wall. If they had been somewhere else, he would have went through, but these walls were made of thick stone.

Vlad almost slipped to the floor after hitting the wall, but he grabbed the end of the bed. His eyes went a glowing red and he flew at Ben.

Ben wasn't surprised Vlad didn't get knocked out, but the lunge did catch him a bit off guard.

Ben was thrown to the other side of the room, and he landed on the ground, he heard a crack, and then felt something snap as Vlad landed on top of him.

Ben yelled out in horror. Vlad Masters' human face, but with glowing red eyes, and vampire teeth was the last thing he wanted in his face.

He pushed Vlad off of him, and Vlad fell to the left. Ben got up as fast as he could to prevent being pinned underneath Vlad once again.

As he got up he felt a pang of pain from one of his ribs.

'So that's what he broke,' He thought trying to bite back the pain as he turned around.

Vlad laughed at the sight of him. He was slightly hunched over with his right arm wrapped around his ribs, and sweat coming down his face. The boy was glaring at him, but not doing anything.

Yet Vlad didn't look much better. He was leaning against the wall, still not able to stand, sweat was going down his face also, and he had a look of craziness on his face as he laughed.

Ben started to run towards Vlad but stopped in mid-step.

A look of fear and despair covered Ben's face as Vlad changed into his ghost form.

'Damn it.' He thought as he watched helplessly as Vlad lifted his hand and shot an extremely large amount of ectoplasm in his direction.

Ben crossed his arms across his chest, trying to protect himself, even though he knew it would do no good.

"Danny!" Sam screamed as he flew across the room to yet another wall.

Stacy and Mrs. Masters gasped as Danny knocked his head against the wall and landed on the floor. They had stepped into the front room right when the fight had started, they were able to do nothing, for the door was closed, so they had been standing watching the fight through the glass for the short time it had been going on.

Sam turned her head and sobbed, she couldn't look in Danny's direction.

Vlad started laughing.

"And here I was about to tell you something important, Daniel, what a pity." He said.

"I might as well tell you." Vlad said, he liked hearing himself talk.

"On that day, in the lab. I already had your mother's engagement ring. I was planning to force her to put it on. It had a mind control device, not very strong, but enough to get her to at least like me. I know it seems dirty, but I had become desperate. But then your idiot father helped me with my plan. She was so infuriated with your father, it didn't take much to get her to put on the ring. Then as she started to "love" me more and more, I made another ring... Her wedding ring. It was much stronger than the first. I could get her to do anything. Now she loves me dearly, and we've been happily married for quite a long time now!" Vlad said starting to laugh he hadn't even looked at Danny the entire time, he kept looking towards Sam or at the ceiling.

Stacy looked at Maddie in the other room. She had never seen anyone as mad as the woman at that moment, not even Ben, but now she realized where he had gotten his temper from.

Maddie looked down at her finger, at the two rings. She ripped both of them off of her hand, and threw them to the ground, then stomped on them.

Stacy expected something weird to happen, like when people wake up from mind control in the movies, but Mrs. Masters didn't seem to change much at all. Stacy did notice however, that the woman was glaring through the glass at Vlad Masters with as much hatred possible.

"You dirty Son-of-a-bitch." Sam spat, still turned away looking at the floor.

After this outburst, Vlad threw back his head, and laughed towards the heavens.

Then, amazingly, Ben reawakened.

The first thing he saw was Vlad. Vlad had his eyes closed and his head thrown back into a horrible echoing laugh.

Ben had to think of something to do. As he thought he looked down at his chest, and saw something unexpected.

There was a ball of red ghost energy hovering above his folded arms. As he unfolded his arms, the ball split in half, one half for each hand.

He stood with newfound reassurance.

He made the ball in his left hand into a large shield, just in case, and got ready with his right.

"Hey, Vlad?" Ben said with a smirk on his face, bouncing the remaining energy ball up and down in his hand.

Vlad abruptly stopped laughing and looked towards him.

As soon as Vlad's face turned, Ben shot all the power in his right hand at him with as much force as possible.

The energy hit Vlad straight in the face.

Ben, Sam, Maddie, and Stacy watched as Vlad's face exploded. The flesh was completely ripped off revealing muscle and even skull in some places. Pieces of gore were flung across the floor around him, some landed on his clothes.

He fell down to his knees. He changed back into his human form, Ben saw that his face was horribly disfigured. It was still there, but it was covered in 3rd degree burns and his facial hair, some bits of skin, and his eyes were not there. Right after his transformation, he fell to the floor on what was left of his face.

Ben looked in disgust at the body, then looked to Sam.

She was sobbing, her face and shirt soaked with tears, but for what exact reason, Ben did not know.

He walked over to her, not sure how she would react to him. She just stood, tears still running down her face.

He wrapped her shivering body up in a hug.

"Danny," she whispered, clenching his shirt and burying her face into his chest.

He put one hand on her head and hugged her tighter, bending down slightly and putting his chin on her head.

"Danny, I didn't think you would come for me. I was so worried." Sam cried.

"I'll never leave you again, Sam." Ben whispered, a single tear running down his face.

He continued holding her for a few more minutes before she stopped crying. She let go of Danny's shirt and wrapped her arms around his back.

They stood in the same stance for a few more minutes, and by then Stacy had figured out a way to open the door, and she and Maddie walked in.

Sam let go of Danny, and Maddie hugged him beginning to cry.

"I'm so-" She started.

"It's no problem, Mom." Danny said hugging her back.

While this was going on, Stacy checked to make sure Sam was fine, and didn't stop asking her questions about her well-being until Sam threatened to hit her.

By then Maddie had released Ben and he looked towards Vlad's body. It hadn't moved since it fell.

"I'm going to need therapy after this," He muttered walking over to it.

"Is he dead?" Maddie, Sam, and Stacy asked at the same time.

Danny pulled up the body's head by the hair. The shock of seeing the face up close almost made him hurl.

"I seriously doubt it." He said dropping the head.

"Make sure, Danny." Maddie told him.

He felt for a pulse at his wrist and neck, and couldn't find one.

"He's dead. Where his spirit is, I don't know, but the body's gone." Danny said standing up.

"What's going to happen to Danny?" Sam asked worried.

"It was a lab accident. It wasn't Danny's fault." Maddie answered.

"Good old, Mrs... uhh... Maddie." Stacy said smiling, stopping herself before she said Masters.

"I'm going to go give Jack a call." Maddie said walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Danny, Sam, and Stacy stood looking at each other and the body for a few minutes, then Stacy broke the silence.

"So uhh... It's Danny now I guess, huh?" Stacy guessed.

Danny nodded.

"That's what I thought. That's going to take a bit to get used to." Stacy said smiling before she too, left the room and went upstairs.

Then Sam and Danny were once again left in an awkward silence.

"So was it true?" Sam asked Danny.

"Was what true, Sam?" He asked, looking at her confused.

"Do you love me?" Sam asked.

Danny grabbed Sam's chin and pulled her face up. Then he looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you more than anything in the entire universe, Sam." He said.

She seemed content with his answer, because she smiled.

Then she grabbed his shoulders to pull herself up, and kissed him on the lips.

It only lasted two seconds at most, but the meaning behind it was clear.

Danny looked at her with a mix of confusion and adoration.

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

Then they went up the stairs together, to join the others, each wondering what was to happen next.

****

The End

This chapter was SO fun to write, I really enjoyed it, though I don't know if you did or not.

I was going to try to have it up by last Friday, but I wanted it to be extra good, so I took a bit longer.

I suck at ending stories. I hope I ended this one well. I will truly miss writing this story and getting your reviews now that it is over.

Thanks SO MUCH to my reviewers. Without your encouragement, I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far on the story.

Many Thanks To:

Beyonce's Angel925

dPhantoMfreak, passing4insane

AlisSilly, alow, dessyweird51, Vampyr-ladie696

loop-de-loop-ride, Save Danny69

LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts

teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver, Sweeteen19

.I.Am.Lirin., Kenna, Lils, reviewer #9, Galateagirl

Summers Rage, ChoasGhostBoy, The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM, DannysGhostWriter, dominicandragon, abconfused14cherriesrsweet13

babyangelwintergirl, PrincessKiri14, little eli, Tara P., IsaDa13, Wolfee, Red's-Fury, Krystal, CharmedNightSkye, Mystitat, MEEEEEEEE, KILLERGRIM23, Aiyanabell, silverrayne03, and InuPhantom.

(The list was in order by number of reveiws, though I'm pretty sure I screwed up more than once. If you reviewed under more than one name, then you're on the list more than one time. And if I misspelled your name I am SO VERY sorry.)

Thanks to ALL of my readers. I love you all, I really do!

And I know it's a pain for me to ask, but I think it would be SO freaking awesome if everyone who reads this chapter reviewed on it. I know a bunch of people are reading the story, and I would feel so freaking loved if I got a bunch of reviews on it.

Anyways

Bye, Guys. Love you. Thank you for reading, and sticking with me through it all!

MattsLittleSister


End file.
